


Remember To Forget Me When I'm Gone

by KnightCoyoteRunnerRaider23 (Shellstone262617)



Series: Remember To Forget Me When I'm Gone [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Gremlin Gus (Epic Mickey), Protective Oswald (Epic Mickey), Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/KnightCoyoteRunnerRaider23
Summary: "Sometimes the littlest things take up the most room in your heart."-Winnie the Pooh.
Relationships: Mickey Mouse & Original Character(s), Mickey Mouse & Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse, Ortensia/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Series: Remember To Forget Me When I'm Gone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211327
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Epic Mickey belongs to Disney and Junction Point Studios.

**The King's Unwanted Baby Brother.**

* * *

A mistake that's all what happened. That's exactly what happened when Mickey, Donald, Minnie, and Goofy were playing a review game for their math test tomorrow, which was also their last day before spring break. And Mickey Mouse just made them lose 430 points out of 600 points that was needed in order to win. And if they had kept their points, they would have 25 up to 33 bonus points added to their test score that they would get. And now, they would only get only 25 bonus points, which wasn't bad at all, but for Donald Duck, it was. The duckling berated the younger child with any chance that he had as he returned with their after school snacks.

"I'm going to get in trouble with Scrooge, Mick!" Donald yelled. "And if you had answered correctly then I would've gotten to a C! A C Michael!"

Minnie had enough, she stood and marched up to the duckling and grabbed him by the collar of his sailor shirt.

"He didn't mean to, Donald! He's a five-year-old kid! I am too! And so are you! And if you think that we have to be so smart to never get a answer wrong, then you're the one who's wrong!" Minnie yelled in Mickey's defense.

"I am not wrong! I a-"

"Donald Fauntleroy Duck!"

The group looked up and there on the top of the hill where every kid loved to walk down just to get to the outside eating area, stood Principal King and Donald's uncle Scrooge. Donald gulped nervously and slowly made his way up the hill and stood in front of the principal and his uncle. Mickey found it a little satisfying when he heard Donald being yelled at and watched as Donald walk away after being told by Scrooge that he was grounded until his and Della's seventh birthday. Principal King made sure when he approached Mickey, Goofy, and Minnie, that Mickey heard that he was getting an extra nine days added to his spring break. Mickey gave the principal King a hug and multiple thank yous before starting his walk home.

Mickey only lived a mile away, so he made the trip home a bit faster by running. Sweating, Mickey ran up the steps of the front porch and entered the front door, scaring Pluto a bit. Despite being startled by the little one's entrance, Pluto greeted the mouse by giving licks to Mickey's face.

"Mickey? Is that you?" Mickey's mother, Aqua, asked.

"Yeah, mom, it's me!" Mickey confirmed his presence in the house to his adoptive mother.

Aqua came up from the basement with with a laundry basket filled with either her or Mickey's clean or dirty clothes and gave Mickey a kiss on the forehead. Pluto pushed Mickey away and Aqua have him a few scratches under both ears.

"How are you feeling Mick?" Aqua asked.

"A little better, mom." Mickey answered.

"Well later you can go get ice cream for dessert after dinner time." Aqua told her son. "How about that?"

"Yay!" Mickey cheered and pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

"It's going to be lonely without you being at school tomorrow, Mick." Goofy said as he, Mickey, and Minnie finished their ice cream.

"I know, but hey, at least we don't have to put up with Pete until middle school." Mickey tried to cheer his friends up. "How's Daisy handling it?" 

"She doesn't even want us to say Donald's name in front of her." Minnie answered. "And she says sorry to you, Mickey."

"She doesn't have to." Mickey insisted.

"Well, Donald won't." Minnie added.

Later on after Minnie and Mickey walked Goofy home, and once they were alone, Minnie took Mickey's hand and they started walking to their neighborhood. When they got closer to Minnie's house, Minnie looked like she wanted to say something.

"Minni-"

Mickey was briefly cut off by Minnie giving him a kiss on his right cheek. Mickey looked at Minnie in shock and Minnie just stood there with a big red blush on her face. 

"See you tomorrow, Mickey!" Minnie shouted and ran off, leaving Mickey behind.

"O-O-Oh g-g-g-gosh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Through the Looking-Glass" belongs to Lewis Carroll.

Aqua was busy doing her bills when she heard a voice coming down the street. It belonged to a child and a few seconds of listening, she realized it was her child, her boy, Michael Theodore Mouse.

"She kissed me! She kissed me! SHE KISSED ME!" 

Aqua ran out of the front door and there in what amount of light she was provided with from the setting sun, she saw her son running and dancing around in the streets.

"MICHAEL THEODORE MOUSE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Mickey did and ran up to give his mother a big hug before running into the house. And that left his 43-year-old adoptive mother standing there confused.

"Wha-" Then she remembered what her son was yelling about in the first place. "Wait Mick! What's this about a girl kissing you?!"

But Mickey didn't hear his mother's question, he ran up to his room and started jumping up and down on his bed until he could reach the ceiling. Pluto watched as the energy leave Mickey and the five-year-old boy fall onto the blanket covered bed and Pluto climbed up and gave a friendly bump against Mickey's head. Mickey smiled and gave a couple pets to the top of Pluto's head. Pluto left and on the heels of his back paws, Pluto stood up and grabbed _Through the Looking-Glass_ by Lewis Carroll and carried it by his teeth.

"Want me to read to ya boy?" Mickey asked and Pluto nodded. Pluto only wanted Mickey to read so the mouse toon down. "Okay then, Through the Looking-Glass by-"

Pluto watched as the book slip from the boy's hands and fall asleep before he even got to the author's name. Pluto sighed and got off the bed and laid on the floor on the left side of the bed. Hopefully Mickey would be less energetic tomorrow.

* * *

A couple of hours after waking up the next morning and after eating breakfast while his mother left for her job as a librarian, Mickey returned to his room and pushed his chair over to where a mirror that's been on the wall in his room since he was two, and started brushing his fur with a hair brush. A muffled 'Meow' came from the left window and there Mickey and a now growling Pluto saw a yellow tabby cat on the on one of the tree branches.

"Plut-"

Mickey was too late and after a simple bark and snarl, the yellow furred dog ran into Mickey's chair and out of the room. Mickey tried to grab onto anything to prevent himself falling face first into his mirror, but before the child knew it, he fell and instead of landing against the glass mirror, he went through. Mickey did land face first onto the floor and after raising his head to pull his face from the floor, he looked around and realized that the room he was in was definitely not his room at all. And the items in the room definitely told him that.

Mickey gulped. "Mom's gonna kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

The room kind of looked weird, it looked like belonged in a castle because of the stone made walls. Mickey heard a soft kind of sound and as Mickey got further and further away from the mirror, the sound got louder and Mickey could tell it belonged to an adult. And as Mickey poked his head out of curiosity and a little bit of fear, he gasped at what he saw. A elderly adult human man who was wearing a blue wizard hat, a blue clock, and from where Mickey could see, the man had a long grey beard, stood by a wooden table. Mickey quickly went to hide his head back behind the corner, his mirror led to somebody's room, his mirror led to somebody's room! In a middle of his panicking, Mickey returned to watch the man from the corner, and watched the elderly man work on something that Mickey couldn't see.

The elderly man suddenly yawned and Mickey ducked back behind the corner. The man stretched and right as Mickey started watching again, the man walked away and left to head upstairs, leaving Mickey the perfect opportunity to see whatever the elderly man was working on. Mickey carefully balanced on a chair nearby the table and stared at what the human had been working on. It...It looked like a...Mickey didn't know what it was exactly, but he could see that the elderly man had made a castle in his creation. Maybe it was the castle he was in, well, if he was in a castle at all. Mickey looked around and next to the man's creation, he found a paintbrush next to the human's creation. Mickey grabbed the paintbrush and started to ponder on what he could create using the brush. _Easy! Me!_ Mickey thought with a smile.

Mickey then dipped the brush into a jar of blue paint and moved the brush around in the jar until he got enough paint. Mickey smiled and he started using the brush to make a little him. The brush was clearly magic and proved to not work in Mickey's favor as Mickey's creation started to change from blue to black.

"Huh?" Mickey whispered.

Mickey tried to fix the little paint Mickey by using the brush and, but instead of going back to blue, it started to grow bigger and bigger to where it towered over the little one. Mickey yelped a little too loudly as what used to be little paint Mickey continued to grow even bigger, the growing continued even when the brush wasn't being used anymore! Mickey looked for anything to save him and luckily found a jar filled with green stuff. But as he reached for the jar, Mickey accidentally knocked the paint jar all over the elderly man's creation! Mickey threw the green stuff at the creature and that seemed to weaken and shrink it to a smaller size. Mickey tried to clean everything up with a sponge he found nearby, but not even the sponge helped!

Mickey's ears picked up the sound of footsteps causing him to gulp nervously. He couldn't let the man catch him! Mickey fled and ran back to his mirror that lead him here. _Please work! Please work! Please work!_ Mickey pleaded frantically. And it did and Mickey was safely back in his own room in a couple of seconds.

"What...What the heck?!" Mickey yelled while panting.

Pluto approached his young owner in concern and gave him a nuzzle to his back. Mickey gave his dog a comforting a hug while he still tried to recover.

"I'm fine Pluto. I'm here." Mickey reassured Pluto when he saw a few tears in Pluto's eyes. "I'm here Pluto, I'm here."

And that was the last thing Mickey said before passing out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Years Later...**

* * *

A growl, Mickey definitely heard a growl. At first he thought it was Pluto growling, but as the eight-year-old listened more, the growl sounded deeper and much more scarier when Pluto's growls when he was angry, at another animal like a cat, or it was to try to scare off whatever would cause harm to his two owners. Then, Mickey heard something drip onto his pillow, then his face.

"Pluto! Stop! I'm trying to slee-"

Mickey stopped and froze in fear, absolute and complete fear, as he saw a big goopy black creature with green eyes staring menacingly at the child. _Don't move! Don't move! Don't move! Maybe it's like a T-Rex, it can't see you if you don't move!_ Mickey couldn't do anything because the creature grabbed him, his goop tightly holding him as he was pulled through his mirror and into a different room!

The room as the best that as Mickey could see from being held by his kidnapper, looked so familiar to him. But Mickey couldn't think on the reasons why, he had to escape! The goopy monster dragged Mickey over to a table and Mickey grabbed onto anything, the chair, the table itself, the objects on the table, but nothing helped the mouse child get free. And Mickey watched in horror through the goop as he was pulled down a hole.

"Mmmf-fff-Mom!" Mickey struggled to scream. "MOM!"

The tight grip surrounding Mickey suddenly disappeared and the mouse opened his eyes to see that he was falling! Mickey screamed, he screamed the loudest that Mickey personally remembered screaming in his eight years of life. The goopy monster turned to face the mouse toon, his evil smile still there as it opened wide as Mickey continued to fall. Mickey screamed again, the monster was going to eat him!

"MOOOOM! MOM HEL-"

Mickey only saw darkness and he didn't know what was going on. But before Mickey could scream for his mother again, he hit something hard against the back of his head and fell into unconscious.

* * *

Evil laughter was the first thing Mickey heard when he came back to consciousness. He didn't know how long that he had been out, and looking up at the sky didn't help tell the time at all. Mickey looked around frantically to find where he was and the walls around him looked like castle walls, only they looked like the aftermath of a wreaking ball or something going against the building and destroying part of the wall and roof. Looking for a little more, he found the man. The man was tall, bald, a black mustache, and was wearing a lab coat and gloves on his hands.

Mickey tried to get up and get away, but after a couple of seconds of struggling, Mickey realized the man had him strapped his arms and legs to a table!

"Hey! This is child endangerment, sir!" Mickey yelled at the lab coat wearing man. "And when my mother finds what you've done, you'll be facing a life sentence in jail!"

But the lab coat wearing man didn't seemed to be bothered by Mickey's threat and laughed evily before pulling a lever. The next thing Mickey knew was a blue eye coming out of nowhere and blinked a few times at Mickey and Mickey did the same while the toon child waited for what the eye was about to do. The eye pulled out many tools, first scissors, second was a drill, the third was a chainsaw, and finally a plunger, and all of them aimed at Mickey's chest.

"Murder? Oh yeah this is definitely a life sentence for you mister!"

The plunger latched onto Mickey's chest and started pulling on it. Mickey fought and fought until he broke just one hand free. And with his now free hand, Mickey pulled as hard as he could until his chest was free from the plunger and threw it directly towards the lab coated man's face. The man yelled while he struggled to free his face and while he did so, Mickey got the rest of his limbs free and got himself of the table. Once the lab coat wearing man got his face out of the plunger, he saw that Mickey was free.

"Ho-How'd you-"

"I got myself free! And now you're going to get me home back to my mother and friends!" Mickey ordered.

Something slammed down onto the ground making Mickey stumble on his feet a bit. Once he recovered his balance was recovered, Mickey saw that the big goopy monster was back! Mickey searched for anything to defend himself and to his luck as much as the boy could call it, he found a paintbrush on the ground. Without a second thought, Mickey grabbed the art untensil and pointed it towards the monster. To Mickey's surprise, the goop monster showed fear at the sight of the brush and flew away, leaving the lab coat wearing man and Mickey alone once again.The man gasped at his backup fleeing and quickly pulled another lever and down he went after a trapdoor opened from below his feet. And that left Mickey completely on his own.

"Um...okay..." Was all the toon child could say in response.

Mickey looked for anything else he would have to put up with, he looked everywhere and he was not taking any chances of missing anything. He did see something and that something turned out to be a rabbit, a toon rabbit and he wore blue shorts, and they were almost like Mickey's red shorts except for the buttons.

"Hello! My name's Mickey wha-hey! Mister Bunny! What are you doing?"

While Mickey was trying to be friendly to the less threatening rabbit, the rabbit tried to escape just like the lab coat wearing man had done, but for the rabbit, the trapdoor didn't work and instead, the eye creature's blue eye changed and directly went to the rabbit. The rabbit yelped and quickly escaped the room through a pair of doors, leaving Mickey alone with the dangerous eye creature.

"Oh why me?" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey!" Mickey heard a voice call. "Hey over here!"

Mickey didn't know who it was directed to, but after a few more taunting calls, the eye creature moved up to a higher platform and watched as the eye creature try to crush whoever was taunting it, and the eye only smashed something that it probably shouldn't have because of how it reacted. While the eye creature spazzed out, Mickey rushed over to what led up to the platform.

"Mister? Are you okay?" Mickey asked in concern.

"I'm fine." The stranger reassured the boy that he was safe. "Now Mickey, did you see what I made the machine do?"

The question of how his name was known by the stranger could come later, he could focus on that later.

"Yes sir, I saw!" Mickey responded with a nod.

"Good, now I want you to find a way to destroy the others!" The stranger instructed.

_He wants me to destroy the other control panels?_ Mickey thought. Mickey didn't waste any time any further and one by one he destroyed the rest of the control panels. Mickey panted tiredly once the eye creature had stopped its attack and the only thing breaking the boy from his tiredness was the stranger grabbing his arm and pulling him forward and didn't stop until they were safe.

"So, what's your name?" Mickey asked.

"Gus, Gremlin Gus." The stranger introduced himself. "Are you alright, Mickey?" 

"First off, yes, second, how do you know my name?" Mickey answered.

"Well, everyone in Wasteland knows your name, Mickey!" Gus answered.

"Wasteland? Wha-What's Wasteland?" Mickey asked.

"Later, right now we need to find a projector." Gus started to lead the way.

_Projector? Like as the projector that the teachers use to play movies in the gym on the last week of the school year?_ Mickey thought and quickly started to run after the gremlin.

"Hey Gus! Wait up!" Mickey yelled as he ran. "What about finding a projector?"

* * *

Overwhelmed, the entire situation was becoming too much for Mickey to where he was becoming overwhelmed. Gus had informed that both he and Mickey were indeed like a castle like the boy had previously thought which the castle was called Dark Beauty Castle, and Mickey learned two important rules of the brush that he carried, one was using paint fixed things, and thinner destroyed objects. Both also turned enemies friendly, but until they were hit by too much thinner, and thinner just destroyed enemies. And that caused Mickey to worry, worry about making mistakes, mistakes that could hurt the innocent people of the world he was in. Mickey didn't want to hurt anyone!

"Mickey?" Gus asked after appearing out of nowhere causing the boy to yelp a little. "So sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," Mickey assured Gus. "So where are we going next?"

"Mean Street is our main destination for right now, but right now we have to travel to Gremlin Village." Gus answered the boy's question.

"Okay." Mickey nodded.

And with his next destination known, off he went to continue to find the projector that would hopefully lead Mickey to Gremlin Village. 


End file.
